staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 kwietnia 1990
Program 1 8.35 „Domator" — rady na życzenie — wiosenny kurs szycia 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 „Dolina nadziei" (5) — „Nieudane spotkanie" — serial obyczajowy produkcji francuskiej 10.20 „Domator" — rady na życzenie 11.10 Historia, kl. I lic.: szlachta polska — ideologia i kultura, 12.50 Spotkanie z literaturą, kl. I lic.: I. Krasicki — poeta Oświecenia 13.30 TV TR: Fizyka — sem. IV: podstawy teorii względności 14.00 TV TR: Uprawa roślin, sem. IV: zagospodarowanie użytków zielonych 16.20 Program dnia — Telegazeta 16.25 Dla dzieci: „Tik-Tak" 16.50 Kino Tik-Taka: „Gumisie" — serial animowany USA 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Spojrzenia" — triumf niepokornych (radziecka kultura) 18.00 Kronika 18.45 „Klinika zdrowego człowieka" — głos za stowarzyszeniami pomocy chorym 19.00 Dobranoc „Moje przyjaciółki myszki" 19.10 „Plus — minus” - program publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Spotkanie z ministrem Jackiem Kuroniem 20.15 „Dolina nadziei" (5) — „Nieudane spotkanie" — serial obyczajowy produkcji francuskiej 21.15 Sport 21.25 „Listy o gospodarce" 22.00 „Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej" — „S" 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 „Wódko, pozwól żyć" — program H. Wasilewskiej 23.30 Język rosyjski (25) Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (55) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Klub ludzi z przeszłością 18.00 „Pieśń triumfującej miłości" — nowela TP reż. A. Żuławski, wyk.: Beata Tyszkiewicz, Piotr Wysocki, Jerzy Jogałła 18.25 Ostatki - reportaż 19.10 Modlitwa wieczorna z sanktuarium Matki Boskiej Bolesnej w Limanowej 19.30 „Z wiatrem i pod wiatr" — mag. żeglarski 20.00 „Korzenie" — koncert zorganizowany przez Polonię amerykańską z Bostonu na rzecz rządu premiera Mazowieckiego 21.00 „Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic" — doc. dr Zbigniew Szawarski 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Mistrz i Małgorzata" (4) — „Pożegnanie"— serial TP reż. Maciej Wojtyszko 23.20 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.25 Mother Teresa A thanksgiving for music and song 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 6.34 Business Breakfast 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Easter Children's BBC Heathcliff with Cats and Co 9.25 Why Don't You... ? 9.55 Poddington Peas 10.00 News Weather followed by Turnabout 10.25 Easter Children's BBC Including Playdays 10.55 Mother Teresa A thanksgiving for animals 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Turnabout 14.15 Dear Murderer 15.50 ChuckleVision 16.05 Ovide 16.20 Simon and the Witch 3 16.40 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 17.00 Newsround 17.10 The Lowdown 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Style Trial 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 To the Manor Born 20.30 A Question of Sport 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Making Out 6 22.20 Film 90 with Barry Norman 22.50 Quincy Jones: a Celebration in Seattle 0.00 International Cricket West Indies v England 0.30 Mother Teresa A thanksgiving for laughter 0.35 Weather 0.40 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University Introduction to Psychology: Child's Play 9.40 Flash Gordon 6 9.55 The Saint Meets the Tiger 11.05 A Herbert Wilcox Directs Nell Gwyn 12.20 The Royal Institution Christmas Lectures 2 13.20 The Adventures of Spot 13.25 What's Inside? 13.35 Sign Extra 14.00 News Weather followed by The Fall of the House of Habsburg 14.50 The Historyman 15.00 News Weather followed by Bruno Bettelheim : the Man Who Cared for Children 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Play Snooker 3 16.30 Plunder 17.00 The Birmingham Six - Innocent or Guilty? 17.30 Gardeners' World 18.00 The Zany Adventures of Robin Hood 19.35 First Easter 2 19.50 Army Lives 2 20.30 Top Gear 21.00 Quantum Leap 21.50 Troubleshooter 3 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University Working Mothers Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku